


I Want a Child

by Moiranna



Series: 50 themes - Vergil & Dante [14]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Humour, Incest, M/M, Twincest (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiranna/pseuds/Moiranna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion that will forever change Dante's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want a Child

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 21 - Life
> 
> Originally posted at ff.net back in 2009. Tweaked and fixed it.

"I want a child."

The words came from out of the blue, and Dante, who had been idly reading a movie-magazine while sipping on his morning coffee promptly choked and burst into a vicious coughing fit. After several long minutes of trying to regain his breath he managed to open his eyes properly, wiping a tear from one of his eyes to look at the identical frame of his elder brother.  

" _What_ ?!"

Vergil rolled his eyes and shifted his footing, absentmindedly adjusting the cuffs of his shirt, an old nervous habit for when he needed to regain his focus.

"I said that I want a child."

"I got that much," Dante quipped, desperately trying to regain any foothold in his world since it abruptly had been up-ended. "I’m just wondering how? I do hope that you know that two guys can’t…" he struck out with one hand and waved it in the air, unable to finish the sentence. A part of him didn't want to dwell on exactly what it was that he was suggesting.

There was a silence in the office for a few moments, during which the twins just looked at one another. Finally Vergil closed his eyes and pinched at the bridge of his nose.

"I am perfectly aware of that, dear brother."

Dante’s heart kept on pounding wildly in his chest, and he couldn’t quite believe what his sibling implied. They had both been aware, from day one, that there would be no heirs to the Sparda legacy, that they’d be the last of their kind. That their… ' _thing_ ', or whatever one might call it, forever would be fruitless. If Vergil actually had gone to the point of voicing this Dante knew that Vergil had given it quite some time to think upon, and it could only mean one thing.

“And who… who have you intended to be the mother?” He forced his voice to be calm and collected, while all he wanted was to scream and rage, to say  _no, abso-fucking-lutely not_.

There was a frown that creased the elder sibling's brow, and Dante knew his brother well enough to see just the faintest edge of displeasure cross his face. It was just enough to make the younger halfbreed relax a notch or two, the stringendo of his heart slowing fractionally.

“Trish is but a clone of our mother, and Lucia…” Vergil scrunched his nose, and had it not been for the severity of the situation Dante would have kissed him for the sheer expression of disgust plastered over his usually stoic countenance.

And then it hit him. Dante just stared at his brother, shock so clear over his face that he couldn’t even try to wipe it away.

“… Y-You’re not serious… _Lady_?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I wanted this way longer but my beta adviced against it. There is a sequel called “The Other Woman.” If you liked this story please drop a review and then look up the theme: 22 – Jealousy.


End file.
